User blog:Caporai/Aghanim, the Gatekeeper of the Void
|date = Unreleased |health = 60 |attack = 20 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 415 (+85) |mana = 240 (+55) |damage = 51 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.63 (+2.4%) |range = 450 |armor = 16 (+3.4) |magicresist = 30 |healthregen = 4.6 (+0.6) |manaregen = 6.9 (+0.7) |speed = 315 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }}Calypso, the Gatekeeper of the Void is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities |secondname = Nether Realm |secondpic = |secondinfo = (Active): Calypso creates a rift to the other realm on a location for 5 seconds, reducing enemy's "attack and movement" speed depending how close they are to the center. Champions who attack or cast their spells within the area (whether ally or enemy), will make Calypso regain mana for each attack. If Dark Sphere detonates inside the realm, all enemies within the area will get knocked to the location where the orb is during the delay. (Can only trigger once when Nether Realm is active.) This also works as well to the champions who holds the Dark Sphere. *'Cooldown:' 14 seconds *'Activation Time:' 0,25 seconds *'Range:' 625 *'Diameter of AoE:' 450 *'Area of Maximum Effect:' 200 |secondlevel= |thirdname = Null Shield |thirdpic = |thirdinfo = (Active) Calypso conjures a shield to his target, lasting for 4 seconds. If the shield gets in contact with Dark Sphere, the shield will burst, dealing damage to nearby enemies and reducing their armor and magic resist for 3 seconds seconds. If the shield gets in contact with Nether Realm, the holder gains attack speed, as long as the holder stays within the realm. *'Cost:' 60 Mana *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Range:' 750 *'Diameter of AoE:' 300 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Rift Slam |ultipic = |ultiinfo = (Active): Calypso floats up with his throne and slams down, dealing damage to nearby enemies. Each subsequent Rift Slam in the next 8 seconds will cost 100 additional mana and will deal additional damage. The cost and damage increase can stack up to 10 times. If Dark Sphere is out, Calypso automatically blinks above the location where the orb is and slams down, making the orb detonate. This will refresh his Dark Sphere if Calypso didn't trigger his orb to detonate. If an enemy champion got Calypso's Dark Sphere while he Rift Slams, the target will be stunned for 1.5 seconds. *'Base Cost:' 100 *'Diameter of Damage AoE:' 200 |ultilevel = Cost of using Rift Slam n times: 100 / 300 / 600 / 1000 / 1500 / 2100 / 2800 / 3600 / 4500 / 5500 / 6600 mana }} Lore/Background (Note that my grammar sucks, so...) Calypso and his big brother lived a harsh life along with their mother, and with low resources and supplies. His brother decided to leave Calypso alone with their mother in search for great adventure, hoping to find something to bring back home. However 10 years has passed by and no signs of his brother coming home and their mother died shortly after due to a sickness that Calypso couldn't cure, leaving Calypso owner of their crumbled house. He cursed his brother from that mourning day, for leaving them to die, as he decided to seek his brother for vengeance, leaving the sorrowful place he once called home. Wandering across eastern of Shurima Desert, Calypso got exhausted from dehydration and didn't have enough strength to move forward. He was afraid to die as a human being like his mother, as he stared the burning sun that made him lose sanity (and consciousness). As the night falls to the desert, Calypso woke up on an ancient place known as Icathia where many dark-hooded men so called cultist, surrounding him. Their leader known as Malzahar felt some presence from weakened Calypso that disturbed him, at same time took an interest. The Prophet gave Calypso an opportunity to make his revenge lead to his brother, as well as curing the disease that Calypso got. As hey agreed, Malzahar and his men took the numbed Calypso to a throne where he will grant the essence of the Void. The pact was made and the Void enter inside him, where no man can survive. With a miracle, Calypso too was able to overcome the power of the Void, as the alien surge through his vein. As he weren't able to walk anymore, he manages to control the throne he was sitting on, like it was part of him. With a thought, he made the throne hover up, as Malzahar grinned for the fateful day Calypso and his brother "Kassadin" would clash up for the final Rift. Calypso got his mission to recruit the abominations from The Void to a certain place, acting as the Gatekeeper for the Void, where he will unleash the chaos. The Prophet also foresaw that Calypsos brother would show up there as well. That place is known as The Institute of War. Art & Biography Appearence: With a withered and fragile body, Calypso sits on an ancient throne that floats (the way Malzahar does with purple effects). Like Kassadin, his skin is pale blue as well, but he's wearing dark purple robe with gold accent color along with it. Calypso shoots same effects as Malzahar's projectile, only a bit darker than his. Art coming soon... Other Champions that I've done 'Gideon the Legion ' 'Kabu'Naar, the Scourge of the Sands ' 'Coronach, the Twisted Wanderer ' Category:Blog posts